Read My Mind
by Jae Bee
Summary: This will be about 5 chapters long. Each chapter is a pov of edwards from the saga. it's a simple treat for my fans. read review and enjoy! I do not own SM characters.
1. Twilight Ballet Studio POV

Time is always against us. The time I spent not even knowing she existed; seemed unreal to me. Bella. My Bella. How had I gone so many years without her?

Now time was running out. I might lose her.

Part of my brain couldn't fathom it. However, being a vampire, I could think many things at once. Though I couldn't picture losing her, I knew what I'd do if I did.

Volterra. It was really the only solution to me. My family seemed to be aware that this would be what I'd do if we didn't find Bella in time. I wasn't sure if it was their own love for Bella, or their concern for me that drove them to help me find her.

After we arrived at the airport and found a frantic and apologetic Alice with Jasper, part of me turned cold. I had probably never been more lethal, even in my newborn state. I didn't hear Alice's explanations, or the plan Jasper and Carlisle were forming. I didn't feel Emmett's reassuring hand on my shoulder. All I saw was the vision on replay in Alice's brain.

Bella lying in a pool of blood, her eyes open and unseeing.

I felt my throat and chest tighten now as the vision played in my mind. A hand on my arm reminded me I wasn't alone in the speeding car.

"Edward we're going to find her." Jasper said with determination. I wish I could explain to him without growling why I couldn't listen to him.

No one would understand my position. I could lose Bella far easier than any of them could lose their mate.

We were speeding towards the ballet studio where Alice believed Bella to be. I could barely hold myself in the car. I wanted to burst from it and run on my own. I wanted to tear James limb from limb. But I understood Bella's best chance was if we were all together.

Once the studio was in sight however, and I could hear, even from a distance, James's laughter and Bella's screams, and I lost control.

The car was still moving when I kicked the door and ran out. I didn't stop to look and see if anyone was around to witness my supernatural moment. I didn't care. I cared about only one thing.

Getting to Bella for time ran out for us both.

Her fate was my fate. I had no doubt in that.

I threw open the doors of the studio and my still heart clenched as I saw James hunched over Bella's still form. Something came over me in those first few moments. It was a feeling I have never experienced before. I had gone through some animalistic times in my vampire years. This was something different though. I wasn't just saving her. I was saving the part of me that was still human. The part that she brought out.

I launched myself at James and though he was a vampire whose skills may have been above my own, smelling Bella's blood and knowing he had spilt it; had fueled me.

The screams I had heard were still echoing in my mind as I tore him apart. I didn't even see clearly until Emmett and Jasper were picking up the pieces of him to burn. Once I could see through the haze of rage, all I saw was her.

My breath caught. Odd strangled sounds came from my throat. I knew I moved, but I couldn't feel it. I was shaking.

"Oh no, Bella, no!" I heard myself say over her. There was blood everywhere, seeping from her head and leg. Her skin was paler than mine, her heartbeat fading. It didn't look like she was breathing.

"Bella, please! Bella listen to me, please, please, Bella, please!" I begged, as if it could keep her with me. I looked around the studio until I found my father. "Carlisle!" I called and looked back to Bella in terror as her heartbeat slowed. "Bella, Bella, no, oh please, no, no!" My breath caught again and I felt sobs rack my body. I never felt more scared, human, and helpless.

Carlisle checked her over and as he did she finally stirred. She screamed as Carlisle probed her head and somehow the sound caused me both pain and relief.

"Bella!"

"She's lost some blood, but the head wound isn't deep. Watch out for her leg, it's broken." Carlisle said and I growled, wishing I could kill James twice. "Some ribs, too, I think." He looked at me sadly.

"Edward." Bella said in a soft voice thick with pain.

"Bella, you're going to be fine. Can you hear me, Bella? I love you." I hoped that offered some form of comfort.

"Edward." Bella said sounding more persistent.

"Yes, I'm here." I wondered if she hadn't heard me the first time.

"It hurts," She whimpered, causing pain to stab through me as well.

"I know, Bella, I know" I said to her and caressed her face. I turned to Carlisle, "Can't you do anything?" I begged him.

"My bag, please… Hold your breath, Alice, it will help," Carlisle said to my struggling sister.

"Alice?" Bella asked.

"She's here, she knew where to find you." I said, the only way I could thank Alice right now.

"My hand hurts." She said in a low voice.

"I know, Bella. Carlisle will give you something, it will stop." I soothed.

"My hand is burning!" She yelled, her eyes flying open and searching for me.

"Bella?" I asked suddenly feeling the fear in me build.

"The fire! Someone stop the fire!" She screamed, and I felt a burning too.

"Carlisle! Her hand!" I said and Carlisle turned over her wrist.

"He bit her." His voice was no longer calm, which sent my terror over the edge, to where my breath caught more than ever.

"Edward, you have to do it." Alice said, also looking fearful.

"No!" I yelled. I could not condemn her to this life. I could not let her die in any form.

Bella moaned Alice's name again and Carlisle formed a plan.

"There may be a chance," Carlisle said.

"What?" I begged.

"See if you can suck the venom back out. The wound is fairly clean."

"Will that work?" Alice's voice was strained with the effort of resisting Bella's blood.

"I don't know but we have to hurry." Carlisle said and gave me a look of confidence.

"Carlisle, I…I don't know if I can do that." What if I killed her myself? What if I couldn't stop? The pain of losing her by my own hand was more painful than I could bear.

"It's your decision, Edward, either way. I can't help you. I have to get this bleeding stopped here if you're going to be taking blood from her hand." But his expression told me what he thought I should do.

"Edward!" Bella screamed. She opened her eyes and locked on mine. The pain contorted her expression, but her love and trust in me was clear. She needed my help.

"Alice, get me something to brace her leg!" Carlisle said as he prepared Bella. "Edward, you must do it now, or it will be too

late."

It wasn't his urgency that decided me. It was Bella's trust. I took her wrist in my hand and braced myself. Then I took her bitten wrist to my mouth, and sucked in venom; along with the most delicious blood I have ever tasted.

She thrashed against the fire the venom had given, but I barely felt her move. I had lost all control to the euphoric taste of her blood. It was sweet and intoxicating, just the way a vampire is described, yet she was human and I was a predator.

But I forced my eyes open. Somehow, even through the haze her blood had put me in; I was able to remember everything I had experienced since I had met Bella.

The first time I had seen her face. The first time I touched her. The first time I heard her laugh. The first time I smelled her hair as I kissed the top of her head. The way I felt around her.

How much I love her. How much I need her.

And I stopped. I didn't fully understand how it was possible.

Her whisper of my name calmed my terrified system.

"He's right here, Bella." Carlisle told her, looking at me proudly.

"Stay, Edward, stay with me…" She trailed off, the morphine already hitting her system.

"I will." I promised.

She sighed and Carlisle turned to me. "Is it all out?" He asked and I nodded.

"Her blood tastes clean. I can taste the morphine." I explained and Carlisle asked Bella if the fire was gone.

"Yes. Thank you, Edward."

"I love you." I answered.

"I know." She said sleepily and I chuckled softly. I finally felt a slight bit of relief.

"Bella?" Carlisle interrupted her rest.

Her resulting frown was pure Bella. "What?"

"Where is your mother?"

"In Florida," She sighed, annoyed with herself it seemed. "He tricked me, Edward. He watched our videos."

"Alice." She suddenly sounded desperate and looked for Alice. "Alice, the video — he knew you, Alice, he knew where you came from." She said, causing us to look confused at each other. "I smell gasoline," She said and her eyes drooped again.

"It's time to move her," Carlisle said.

"No, I want to sleep," She whimpered again.

"You can sleep, sweetheart, I'll carry you," I said, thrilled that I could finally hold her. I wanted nothing more than to feel her heart beat close to me. I lifted her carefully, and sighed in contentment at the feeling of knowing she would stay with me, and not depart to a world I'd never see. "Sleep now, Bella" I told her. And for once she listened to me completely and did just that.

Maybe time would always be against us. And I knew one day Bella's human life would run out. I knew that's when my time would end too. At least now I knew, that not only did I have more control than I thought, but also our relationship was stronger than I imagined. It had withstood the power blood had over me. Our love was more powerful.

As I walked Bella out of the studio, I cradled her as close to me as I dared. I wasn't sure what would come out of this, and even though that worried me, I knew as long as I had her, my mind would be easy.


	2. New Moon Leaving POV

Everything had been seen to. All the plans were set and arrangements made. Each couple in my family had decided to go their own way for a while. It was as if they saw this as just some time off. A vacation. I'd change my mind and we'd come back.

I was the only one going away alone. I needed to be alone. I knew I'd never be able to come back here again. Not with these memories surging through me. I wasn't even sure I could handle them when I left. I had to though. For Bella. For her safety. I had to think of her before myself.

I wasn't completely sure how she would take the news that we were leaving. Though I was sure what I was doing was right, since it wasn't what I wanted for myself, Alice's visions were unclear. So I had to prepare for a few different possibilities.

The details were easy to tie together. It was robotic. The difficult part had been going to her room. I knew a crucial part to get this to work, would be making it seem like I had never been in Bella's life.

The music had to go. The pictures too. As I gathered everything, a desperate feeling came over me. These objects looked small and insignificant after I gathered them on her bed. Was this all I had brought into her life? Would I be as easy to forget?

In a selfish and human move, I hid the objects under her floor boards. Would she somehow know they were there? I wasn't sure but I needed to have them still exist in her life in some small way.

The pain I had been carrying since I decided was now throbbing. I ignored it though. Pushing it aside. It wasn't the time to let myself feel it. Not yet.

I set up a note for Charlie and went through everything again. I was stalling but I couldn't help that. I had deliberately parked in Charlie's usual space. I went to wait in the car for her to arrive. I steadied myself, and put a cold expression on my face. I voided myself of emotion. Emotion would come later. For now, I had a part to play.

She showed up a little after I had readied myself. I got out of the car as she stumbled out of her truck. I reached for her hand but tried not to have the reaction I usually did when I touched her. I placed her bag back in the truck. "Come for a walk with me." I said in a flat voice, and led her past her yard and into the forest. I kept her within easy reach of her house, and leaned against a tree. It was too appear nonchalant, but really I needed something to hold me up.

"Okay, let's talk." She said sounding like she was prepared for a fight.

"Bella, we're leaving." I said simply.

"Why now? Another year…" She began and I shook my head.

"Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless." I said with a wave of my hand.

"When you say _we…_" She whispered, looking scared suddenly.

"I mean my family and myself." I emphasized her lack of presence in the sentence. I noticed a trace of pain cross her expression but she shook her head, still not accepting what I was saying.

"Ok. I'll come with you." She said.

"You can't, Bella. Where we're going… It's not the right place for you." I explained.

"Where you are is the right place for me." She countered and I sighed, realizing I'd have to up the coldness.

"I'm no good for you, Bella." I said.

"Don't be ridiculous." She said quickly. "You're the very best part of my life."

The compliment made my heart soar but I kept my expression void. "My world is not for you."

"What happened with Jasper–that was nothing, Edward! Nothing!"

"You're right," I agreed. "It was exactly what was to be expected."

"You promised! In Phoenix, you promised that you would stay…"

"As long as that was best for you." I corrected.

"_No_! This is about my soul, isn't it? Carlisle told me about that, and I don't care, Edward. I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want it without you–it's yours already!" She said furiously.

I looked at the ground. I knew this wouldn't be easy to convince her but I was hoping I could get through this without hurting her too much. In a way it made me glad that she obviously loved me enough to fight for me. At the same time it made it that much more difficult. I had to do this though. I took a breath and made my expression hard and slightly annoyed. I looked at her fiercely and for the first time my tone was hostile.

"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." I said slowly and concretely.

"You… don't… want me?" She asked, her voice shaking.

"No." I said flatly.

"Well, that changes things." She said softly.

"Of course, I'll always love you… in a way. But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. Because I'm… _tired _of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. I am not human." I paused and showed her my expression, knowing it was so cold and emotionless that I would not look human."I've let this go on much too long, and

I'm sorry for that."

"Don't." She said, shaking her head. Looking at me like she wanted to remain strong but wanted to plead as well. Don't do this."

"You're not good for me, Bella." The lie tasted vile on my tongue but I knew what had to be said to get her to let go.

"If… that's what you want." She whispered.

It wasn't what I wanted. I'd never want anything but her. But I had to think of her life before my own. So I nodded and she bit her lip, as if she was searching for something to feel.

"I would like to ask one favor, though, if that's not too much," I said, the most important and only real part of my act.

"Anything," She said simply and I let a little of my emotion through.

"Don't do anything reckless or stupid. Do you understand

what I'm saying?" I said, needing this reassurance.

She nodded once as if the thought hadn't crossed her mind and I was relieved but didn't show it. I went back to my detached stance. "I'm thinking of Charlie, of course. He needs you.

Take care of yourself. For him."

"I will," She whispered, looking like a zombie.

"And I'll make you a promise in return. I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed." I said bleakly but strongly.

She looked more and more broken, which was threatening to destroy me. I sped things up. "Don't worry. You're human–your memory is no more than a sieve. Time heals all wounds for your kind."

"And your memories?" She asked in a strangled voice. It amazed me that after I was hurting her like this, she could still find it in her to care about me.

"Well…" I trailed off. I was starting to lose my will to lie. "I won't forget. But _my _kind… we're very easily distracted." I faked a smile and leaned away from the tree. I was starting to feel my panic seep through the façade. "That's everything, I suppose. We won't bother you again."

That seemed to catch her attention and for a moment she wasn't a zombie anymore. "Alice isn't coming back?" She asked though she seemed to already know the answer.

Another pain stabbed through me as I realized she truly loved my family as well. "No. They're all gone. I stayed behind to tell you goodbye."

"Alice is gone?" She said again. The full act seemed to be hitting her now.

"She wanted to say goodbye, but I convinced her that a clean break would be better for you." I explained.

This was it. I had to leave now or I never would. She was looking at the ground. I wanted to take a step toward her. I wanted to hold her one last time. I knew I couldn't though. I had to finish what I started. I had to protect her.

"Goodbye, Bella." I said calmly. And moved to leave.

"Wait!" She yelled and reached for me.

I took her wrists and kept them away from me. I allowed myself to touch my lips to her forehead one last time. In that second I knew the mask had dropped from my expression. I was losing my grasp on the act and my control.

"Take care of yourself." I forced the words out, and letting go of her, I ran.

I got into the car and drove to where Emmett said he'd meet me to take the car from me. I didn't want to be driving.

When he saw me I could tell my true emotions were starting to leak through.

"Edward?" He asked looking concerned.

"Don't." I said simply and tossing him the keys, I ran before I lost control.

I had always been faster than most vampires but this time as I ran, I really used that speed.

I ran from her. I ran as if distance could lessen the pull she held for me. I felt like I had been impaled. As if when the thing that went through me was removed; it took a part of me away. What was left was an emptiness and a pain.

Once I reached the water I dove without thinking. Finally I was underwater. Where I couldn't be seen or heard. I swam until I knew I was clear of Washington. I let the pain and water consume me. As I began to sink I screamed, terrifying the water creatures, and letting myself feel the pain.

As I hit the waters bottom I let images of her flood through my mind. I don't know how long I was there. I heard the thoughts of my family but blocked them out.

I had never felt more alone or more in pain. I wasn't sure I could do this. But my determination for her to have a normal, safe, happy, fulfilled life; was stronger than my need for her. Yet, nothing was stronger than my love for her. And that was a love and loss I'd carry with me for the rest of my existence.


	3. New Moon Volterra POV

I once thought how time was never on Bella and I's side. Now I realized it was just me. Here I had all the time in the world, and it wasn't a luxury, but a curse to me.

Every minute seemed like a day. Every week seemed like a decade. Any speck of time I was spending away from her was tearing me apart. I was a shell of a person. I had never been so far from human before.

After months of torture I realized I couldn't survive this way. I needed her. I knew there was a chance my initial plan had worked and that maybe she had moved on from me. I was willing to accept that, but I was no longer willing to give up. I needed to try.

It would be my most selfish act, but after all my sins, I was willing to live with that. As long as I was what she wanted, I would be there.

I had begun making my plans to return when I got a call from Rosalie. At first I ignored it. I didn't want to tell my family anything until I was sure Bella would have me back. But after four more calls and no voicemail, I grew concerned and answered.

"Rosalie, are you ok?" I asked and realized my voice was raw. I hadn't spoken in months. There had been no reason to.

"I'm fine. I need to tell you something." She said, her voice sounding uncharacteristically caring.

"You could have left a message." I said.

"Not for this. I'm so sorry Edward. Alice had a vision of Bella."

Hearing her name sent a wave of pain through me. It had been like that since I left. I suddenly felt fear at Rosalie's tone. "What."

"She jumped off a cliff. Alice said she never surfaced. I'm sorry Edward. Bella's dead." She said quickly. "Please come home now."

I didn't hear her though she continued to speak. I felt the phone drop from my hands and close on the floor. The pain I had been feeling started to intensify. _Bella's dead. _It kept replaying in my mind.

No. My mind screamed it, my voice whispered it. No please no. I prayed to any God that would claim me and reached for my phone again, dialing a number that was once so familiar. The ringing took an eternity.

"Swan residence." An unfamiliar voice said bleakly.

"This is Dr. Carlisle Cullen, may I speak to Chief Swan please?" I mimicked Carlisle's polite tone.

"He's arraigning a funeral." The voice became hostile and hung up the phone.

Once again I dropped the phone. I sank slowly to the floor. I heard the sound of an animal choking and realized it was sobs coming from me. I was shaking with them. I thought it was pain I had been feeling all this time. That was nothing. This was…a pain I had never known.

I sat there for a long time, completely lost to my pain. She was gone. My reason for everything, for living, for me, was gone. I couldn't live with this pain. I couldn't live without her.

My next move was clear. I was going to Volterra.

It took less than half a day to get there. I met with the Volturi, and explained my situation. Aro was only interested in me of course, and collecting my ability. I made it clear, that death was the only thing I wanted.

While they thought over my request I sat and waited. Bella's face was ever present in my mind. As was the pain of knowing she was somewhere I'd never see. She was lost to me in every way. I could not bear that. I could have dealt with the pain of her rejection if that's what my going back had come to. But this…..I could not live in a world where she wasn't present. I wouldn't.

Especially not when it was me to blame for her death.

That thought sent another tremor of pain through me. I almost lost myself to it when I heard the thoughts of the Volturi. They were going to deny me. My mind quickly formulated a new plan. I'd cause a scene in the square. I'd reveal what I was. They would take me down quickly for that.

I met with them again, and let them tell me their reasons for keeping me in my misery. I smirked when Caius said I wouldn't be killed without cause. He knew I'd give them cause. I walked out, ready to face my end. I was craving it.

On my way out I let my mind flood with images of Bella and the time I had with her. I never flashed back to the day I left. Mostly because even my vast vampire mind couldn't hold that memory. The pain of it was too much to live with.

So I walked down the corridor to the large wooden doors. They were open, as if death was welcoming me. A brother I had long run from. As I stepped out I thought I heard her call to me. It was impossible though. I wouldn't be going to heaven, and surely that's where she was. I smiled though as my eyes closed. If I got to hear her voice before I departed from my pain that would be a joyous last gift. I stripped my shredded shirt and stepped out into the doorway.

I turned my palms up, welcoming death as it welcomed me. Bella's face was what I saw behind my closed lids. As the clock tolled I took a step, smiling as I again heard the voice I desired to hear again. I heard my name screaming from the sound that was Bella, and I stepped towards the sun. _I love you Isabella, eternally._

I didn't feel pain, rather something soft and warm slam into me. Out of instinct I grabbed to hold the warmth and slowly opened my eyes. First I felt surprise at seeing her there in my arms. My Bella. She looked scared which confused me but I couldn't process a single thought other then, _at last. _

"Amazing, Carlisle was right." I said and sighed as I felt her close to me.

"Edward, you've got to get back into the shadows. You have to move!" She said with such urgency I smiled.

"I can't believe how quick it was. I didn't feel a thing–they're very good." I said, complimenting my murderers and kissed Bella's smooth hair. "_Death, that hath sucked the honey of thy breath, hath had no power yet upon thy beauty_." I quoted and narrowed my brows. "You smell just exactly the same as always. So maybe this _is_ hell. I don't care. I'll take it." I shrugged it off, but she continued to attempt to shove at me.

"I'm not dead. And neither are you! Please Edward, we have to move. They can't be far away!"

"What was that?" I asked.

"We're not dead, not yet! But we have to _get _out of here before the Volturi…." She didn't finish as I suddenly realized what she was saying. I couldn't even feel any emotion that went along with the truth. There was again, no time. I pulled her away to the shadows and moved her behind me so I was shielding her. It was too late though. Felix and Demetri approached.

"Greetings, gentlemen, I don't think I'll be requiring your services today. I would appreciate it very much, however, if you would send my thanks to your masters."

"Shall we take this conversation to a more appropriate venue?" Felix said.

"I don't believe that will be necessary. I know your instructions, Felix. I haven't broken any rules."

"Felix merely meant to point out the proximity of the sun. Let us seek better cover." Demetri said pleasantly.

"I'll be right behind you. Bella, why don't you go back to the square and enjoy the festival?" I urged her.

"No, bring the girl." Felix said eagerly.

"I don't think so." I growled. I prepared my stance to fight them off so Bella could run.

"No." She breathed. It was such a sweet sound. How had I lived without so much as her voice?

"Shh." I said.

"Felix. Not here." Demetri turned back to me. "Aro would simply like to speak with you again, if you have decided not to force our hand after all."

"Certainly. But the girl goes free."

"I'm afraid that's not possible. We do have rules to obey."

"Then _I'm _afraid that I'll be unable to accept Aro's invitation, Demetri." I said flatly and prayed to be able to get at least Bella out of this.

"That's just fine." Felix said, eager for a fight.

"Aro will be disappointed." Demetri sighed.

"I'm sure he'll survive the letdown." I said, wishing Bella would not have to witness this. There was no way they'd touch her though.

"Let's behave ourselves, shall we?" Alice cut in as she skipped into the alley. "There are ladies present." She said disappointing them. Then added, "We're not alone."

A small family walked by, saw the scene, and quickly began moving elsewhere.

Demetri shook his head. "Please, Edward, let's be reasonable."

"Let's. And we'll leave quietly now, with no one the wiser."

"At least let us discuss this more privately."

"No." I said through clenched teeth.

"Enough." A child's voice came from the shadows.

"Jane." I sighed in defeat. Alice too looked frustrated.

"Follow me." Jane said.

Alice followed first and I put my arm around Bella's waist, pulling her to follow, and keeping her close.

"Well, Alice, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised to see you here." I said pleasantly.

"It was my mistake," Alice answered in the same tone. "It was my job to set it right."

"What happened?"

"It's a long story. In summary, she did jump off a cliff, but she wasn't trying to kill herself. Bella's all about the extreme sports these days." She said cheerfully, obviously overjoyed that Bella was alive, and as was I. She was searching through the future to see if it would stay that way. While she did she also showed me everything she knew about how Bella had been living for the past seven months.

"Hmm." Was the only answer I could think of to her thoughts. Things had certainly changed for Bella since I had been gone. The only part I had been pleasantly surprised over was that I still held a place in her heart.

When we approached the underground entrance Bella looked nervous.

"It's all right, Bella. Alice will catch you." I said as Alice jumped though. Bella followed suit and called for Alice, to be sure she was there.

"I'm right here, Bella."

I took her arms and lowered her in. "Ready?" I asked Alice.

"Drop her." She responded.

I did, reluctantly, and followed once I knew she was clear. The second I saw her again I pulled her close. I felt calm as she held me back.

As we walked down the tunnel I thought only of her and held her to my side. I breathed in her hair and caressed her face. The happiness I felt from finally having her close was enough to slightly subdue my fear.

I soon realized she was cold and let her go, but kept a hold of her hand.

"Nnno." She stuttered and reached for me again.

I felt comfort in knowing she needed me as I needed her, so I held her again, running my hand up her arm as if I could warm her.

As we entered the main room, I tensed as did Alice. We entered the elevator and it seemed it was the new closeness to the Volturi members had Bella's fear spiking. I rubbed her arm still hoping to calm her. I kept an eye on Jane the entire time. If she made one move for Bella, I'd end her.

When we finally left the elevator, the receptionist, Gianna smiled at us. "Good afternoon, Jane," she said.

Jane nodded. "Gianna."

Alec stood waiting, and beamed at his sister. "Jane."

"Alec," she responded, and they hugged and kissed until Alec turned his attention to us.

"They send you out for one and you come back with two… and a half," he noted, looking at Bella. "Nice work."

"Welcome back, Edward. You seem in a better mood."

"Marginally."

"And this is the cause of all the trouble?" he looked at Bella.

"Dibs." Felix said and I turned to snarl at him.

"Patience." Alice reminded me of Bella's presence.

"Aro will be so pleased to see you again," Alec said, as if nothing had passed.

"Let's not keep him waiting," Jane suggested and took her brothers hand to lead us into the great room where their masters resided.

"Jane, dear one, you've returned!" Aro cried as he glided toward us.

"Yes, Master." Jane smiled. "I brought him back alive, just as you wished."

"Ah, Jane." He smiled, too. "You are such a comfort to me. And Alice and Bella, too!" he clapped like a child. "This _is _a happy

surprise! Wonderful! Felix, be a dear and tell my brothers about our company. I'm sure they wouldn't want to miss this."

"Yes, Master." Felix nodded.

"You see, Edward? What did I tell you? Aren't you glad that I didn't give you what you wanted?"

"Yes, Aro, I am." I said sincerely and squeezed Bella's waist.

"I love a happy ending." Aro sighed. "They are so rare. But I want the whole story. How did this happen? Alice?" He turned to gaze at my sister. "Edward seemed to think you infallible, but apparently there was some mistake."

"Oh, I'm far from infallible. As you can see today, I cause

problems as often as I cure them." Alice explained.

"You're too modest," Aro chided. "I've seen some of your more amazing exploits, and I must admit I've never observed anything like your talent. Wonderful! I'm sorry, we haven't been introduced properly at all, have we? It's just that I feel like I know you already, and I tend get ahead of myself. Your brother introduced us yesterday, in a peculiar way. You see, I share some of your brother's talent, only I am limited in a way that he is not." Aro shook his head; his tone was envious.

"And also exponentially more powerful. Aro needs physical contact to hear your thoughts, but he hears much more

than I do. You know I can only hear what's passing through your head in the moment. Aro hears every thought your mind has ever had." I explained to Alice who looked impressed.

"But to be able to hear from a distance…that would be so _convenient_."

Aro looked over our shoulders. All the other heads turned in the same direction, including Jane, Alec, and Demetri, who stood silently beside us. Felix was back, and behind him floated Caius and Marcus.

"Marcus, Caius, look!" Aro crooned. "Bella is alive after all, and Alice is here with her! Isn't that wonderful?"

"Let us have the story," Aro almost sang, but first touched Marcus's hand to see his thoughts. "Thank you, Marcus," Aro said. "That's quite interesting. Amazing,"' he said. "Absolutely amazing."

Alice's expression was frustrated so I explained to her what was going on. "Marcus sees relationships. He's surprised by the intensity of ours."

Aro smiled. "So convenient," he repeated to himself. Then he spoke to us. "It takes quite a bit to surprise Marcus, I can assure you. It's just so difficult to understand, even now," Aro mused, staring at Bella's and I's close proximity. "How can you stand so close to het like that?"

"It's not without effort," I said.

"But still–_la tua cantante_! What a waste!" He sighed.

"I look at it more as a price."

Aro remained unconvinced. "A very high price."

"Opportunity cost."

Aro laughed. "If I hadn't smelled her through your memories, I wouldn't have believed thecall of anyone's blood could be so strong. I've never felt anything like it myself. Most of us

would trade much for such a gift, and yet you…"

"Waste it." I smirked.

Aro laughed again. "Ah, how I miss my friend Carlisle! You remind me of him–only he was not so angry."

"Carlisle outshines me in many other ways as well."

"I certainly never thought to see Carlisle bested for self-control of all things, but you put him to shame."

"Hardly."

"I am gratified by his success. Your memories of him are quite a gift for me, though they astonish me exceedingly. I am surprised by how it… _pleases _me, his success inthis unorthodox path he's chosen. I expected that he would waste, weaken with time. I'd scoffed at his plan to find others who would share his peculiar vision. Yet, somehow, I'm happy to be wrong. But _your _restraint! I did not know such strength was possible. To inure

yourself against such a siren call, not just once but again and again–if I had not felt it myself, I would not have believed. Just remembering how she appeals to you…" Aro chuckled. "It makes me thirsty."

I tensed as if he would bite Bella now, and pulled her closer.

"Don't be disturbed, I mean her no harm. But I am _so _curious, about one thing in particular." He eyed Bella like she was an experiment. "May I?" He extended a hand towards her.

"Ask _her_." I said angrily.

"Of course, how rude of me!" Aro exclaimed. "Bella, I'm

fascinated that you are the one exception to Edward's impressive talent–so very interesting that such a thing should occur! And I was wondering, since our talents are similar in many ways, if you would be so kind as to allow me to try–to see if you are an exception for _me_, as well?"

She turned to me and I nodded, knowing Aro's intent was true.

He took her hand and after a moment his expression turned confused and intrigued as her thoughts remained guarded. "So very interesting," he said and let her hand go. "A first," he said to himself "I wonder if she is immune to our other talents… Jane, dear?"

"No!" I yelled as Alice grabbed my arm with a restraining hand. I shrugged her hand off.

"Yes, Master?" Jane grinned.

I didn't care now if they ended me, I growled at them all. Aro looked displeased but turned to his little pet. "I was wondering, my dear one, if Bella is immune _to you_."

Jane turned toward the three of us with a smile and I launched myself at her as Alice tried to stop me with a cry of "Don't.

I didn't care. I made my move but before I could reach her a pain sliced through me and I fell to the ground. I didn't cry out. The pain was excruciating but I didn't want to scare Bella. After what I had endured the last twenty four hours, this was nothing.

"Stop!" Bella cried and before she could throw herself on me Alice grabbed her.

"Jane," Aro called and she stopped her torture. I tensed knowing what came next, and that I was powerless to stop it. Jane turned her smile to Bella, who still watched me. Alice reassured her, and held her tight as if to protect her from Jane's gift. Though I was grateful, I realized this wasn't necessary as Bella remained unaffected. I breathed in relief and touched Alice so she'd give me Bella. I clung to her as my fear subsided.

Aro started to laugh. "Ha ha ha, this is wonderful!" He then turned towards his hissing subject. "Don't be put out, dear one. She confounds us all. Ha ha ha. You're very brave, Edward, to endure in silence. I asked Jane to do that to me once–just out of curiosity." He glanced at me with pride and I nearly snarled at him. "So what do we do with you now? I don't suppose there's any chance that you've changed your mind? Your talent would be an excellent addition to our little company."

"I'd… rather… not." I said, hoping it was a respectful answer.

"Alice? Would you perhaps be interested in joining with us?"

"No, thank you," Alice said politely.

"And you, Bella?" He asked, shocking me as I glared at him.

Caius spoke for the first time. "What?" he demanded.

"Caius, surely you see the potential. I haven't seen a

prospective talent so promising since we found Jane and Alec. Can you imagine the possibilities when she is one of us?"

I growled and Bella patted my arm as if to calm me.

"No, thank you." She said softly.

"That's unfortunate. Such a waste." Aro sighed.

"Join or die, is that it? I suspected as much when we were brought to _this _room. So much for your laws." I spat at him.

"Of course not. We were already convened here, Edward,

awaiting Heidi's return. Not for you." He explained.

"Aro, the law claims them." Caius interrupted.

I turned to him "How so?"

She knows too much, you have exposed our secrets." He said in anger.

"There are a few humans in on your charade here, as well." I said, thinking of Gianna.

"Yes," he agreed. "But when _they _are no longer useful to us, they will serve to sustain us. That is not your plan for this one. If she betrays our secrets, are you prepared to destroy her? I

think not." He said at my growl.

"I wouldn't…." Bella stopped when Caius turned his fierce expression on to her.

"Nor do you intend to make her one of us," Caius continued. "Therefore, she is a vulnerability. Though it is true, for this, only _her _life is forfeit. You may leave if you wish."

I snarled. There was no way of that happening. Not for me at least. If they were going to do this, I would take as many of them out as I could before they ended us both.

"That's what I thought." Caius said, triumphant.

"Unless…" Aro said. "Unless you do intend to give her immortality?"

"And if I do?" I asked.

Aro smiled, happy again. "Why, then you would be free to go home and give my regards to my friend Carlisle. But I'm afraid you would have to mean it." He raised his hand, meaning for me to show my thoughts. Bella's whisper tugged at me.

"Mean it. Please." She begged and I wished I could. Didn't she understand I did not want this life for her? She was better than this.

Before I could think, Alice stepped up to Aro and placed her hand in his. I cringed in fear for her, then realized the vision she intended to show him, and became angry with her instead. She was showing him a vision she had seen of Bella as one of us.

"Ha, ha, ha, that was _fascinating_!" Aro clapped again.

Alice smiled without humor. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"To see the things you've seen–especially the ones that haven't happened yet!" He looked excited.

"But that will." Alice assured him.

"Yes, yes, it's quite determined. Certainly there's no problem."

"Aro," Caius complained.

"Dear Caius. Do not fret. Think of the possibilities! They do not join us today, but we can always hope for the future. Imagine the joy young Alice alone would bring to our little household… Besides, I'm so terribly curious to see how Bella turns out!"

"Then we are free to go now?" I asked, not yet daring to hope.

"Yes, yes," Aro said pleasantly. "But please visit again. It's been absolutely enthralling!"

"And we will visit you as well. To be sure that you follow through on your side. Were I you, I would not delay too long. We do not offer second chances." Caius threatened.

I nodded and surveyed the disappointment of the others that they wouldn't see a fight today. I myself wouldn't feel relief until we were out of Italy.

"Ah, Felix. Heidi will be here at any moment. Patience." Aro said to Felix's hungry stare at Bella.

"In that case, perhaps we'd better leave sooner rather than later." I said, a new fear of Bella witnessing our kind at it's worse crept into my mind.

"Yes, that's a good idea. Accidents _do _happen. Please wait below until after dark, though, if you don't mind." Aro said.

"Of course." I nodded.

"And here." Aro took Felix's cloak and tossed it to me. "Take this. You're a little conspicuous."

I put on the cloak and smiled at Aro's sigh of how well Volturi garb suited me. I heard Heidi's approach and tensed, tugging Bella. "Thank you, Aro. We'll wait below."

"Goodbye, young friends," Aro said, already distracted by his coming meal.

"Let's go," I said and began moving quickly to where Demetri gestured.

"Not fast enough," Alice said, which is what I was afraid of.

The tourists filled the room and began looking excited at what there was to see. Their fate was unknown to them.

I pulled Bella's confused face to my chest a moment too late. Her breath caught and I knew she understood.

As Demetri led us past Heidi I pushed Bella along until she was running. We were too far past to see it happen, but the screams soon filled the room.

As Bella clung to me it suddenly occurred to me that not once through this ordeal had she pulled away from me. She wanted me still. She loved me still. I took solace in that fact. I wasn't sure how she'd react to the things she saw and heard today. Our future was still unsure in so many ways. But one thing was guaranteed. Unless she asked me to, I'd never leave again. I had her back, and the pain was gone. There was only love.


	4. Eclipse Proposal POV

When people think of immortals, they all assume time passes slowly for us. In many ways this is so. Yet, things never slowed down enough for Bella and I. We had barely had any time at all to merely be a couple. There was always something happening. I knew this wasn't likely to end until after the battle, and after she was changed. Then we could finally live as man and wife, and not worry about things other couples don't even dream of.

I wasn't sure that I could wait that long then. As the family headed out to hunt before the battle, I decided to take advantage of the alone time Bella and I would have. I needed to be close to her, and only her, and feel the calm. I was certain that time alone with her would give me more strength than a hunting trip.

I prepared my room, and waited for her to arrive. Though I was always frantic when she traveled alone now that a newborn army was coming after her, I remained inside the house. I didn't want to crowd her. I was trying to do the same thing with her relationship with Jacob. I knew if I held onto her too tightly I could lose her. I had to give her her independence. Though it wasn't her freedom I was trying to take. I was only concerned for her safety, and for our relationship. But if it's him she ends up choosing, I would let her go.

It was a worry I always carried. What if she left? I wouldn't be able to go on. I'd live as long as she did, just in case her mind changed. But I'd only be a shell of myself. I wholeheartedly believed that we belonged together, and I could not return to life before her. I had to accept though, that she may see things differently. But not tonight.

Tonight was ours.

I heard her rumbling engine and looked out the window to see her beloved truck making its way to her usual parking spot. Before she could finish turning off the car, I was there. I opened the door and swung my arm around her to lift her up. There were few times I dared to be this free with Bella. I enjoyed it now.

I slung her bag over my shoulder as I held her close, my lips on hers. I shifted her so she was more secure as I brought her into the house. Her lips moved enthusiastically under mine, as I savored in the feelings that came along with having her near me. I stood there, by the door with her until I was satisfied with our reunion. I laughed as I heard her sigh from me pulling away.

"Welcome home," I said.

"That sounds nice," She smiled at me as I put her on the ground. She threw her arms around me, and I wondered how I could ever doubt that she'd leave.

"I have something for you," I said with a smile. 

"Oh?" 

"Your hand-me-down, remember? You said that was allowable. " 

"Oh, that's right. I guess I did say that. "

I laughed at her insane hatred towards gifts."It's up in my room. Shall I go get it?"

"Sure. Let's go. " She took a step to walk but I shook my head, and she was back in my arms again. I ran us up the stairs and placed her back on her feet once we reached my room.

I went to my closet to get her hand-me-down. She took a seat on the bed and hugged her legs to her chest, looking like I was about to give her a death sentence. "Ok." She said with a look. "Let me have it." She held out one hand.

I laughed as I sat on the bed next to her and took her hand. "A hand-me-down," I reminded her. I quickly worked the diamond onto her bracelet, resisting the urge to flick off the wooden wolf charm. Instead I gave her back her arm and watched as she looked at the heart shaped diamond that now adorned her bracelet. Her gasp thrilled me. I hoped she would like it.

"It was my mother's." I explained. "I inherited quite a few baubles like this. I've given some to Esme and Alice both. So clearly this is not a big deal in any way. But I thought it was a good representation. It's hard and cold." I chuckled. "And it throws rainbows in the sunlight."

"You forgot the most important similarity. It's beautiful." She said and I smiled.

"My heart is just as silent. And it, too, is yours. " 

"Thank you. For both." She said.

"No, thank you. It's a relief to have you accept a gift so easily. Good practice for you, too. " I grinned and she moved closer to me. I held her close, reveling in the perfection of the moment.

"Can we discuss something? I'd appreciate it if you could begin by being open-minded." She said seriously.

"I'll give it my best effort." I said in the same tone. My guard was now up.

"I'm not breaking any rules here. This is strictly about you and me. So . . . I was impressed by how well we were able to compromise the other night. I was thinking I would like to apply the same principle to a different situation."

"What would you like to negotiate?" I said though I was losing my grip on the seriousness of this. She looked like she was trying to muster up courage to speak. "Listen to your heart fly." I said absently as I heard her heart rate kick up in speed. "Are you all right?"

"I'm great."

"Please go on then." I urged. 

"Well, I guess, first, I wanted to talk to you about that whole ridiculous marriage conditionthing." 

I dismissed that immediately "It's only ridiculous to you. What about it?"

"I was wondering . . . Is that open to negotiation?"

I felt my mood plummet. I was hoping she would agree to marriage. "I've already made the largest concession by far and away -I've agreed to take your life away against my better judgment. And that ought to entitle me to a few compromises on your part. " 

"No. That part's a done deal. We're not discussing my . . . Renovations right now. I want to hammer out some other details." She said, while nervously moving her fingers.

"Which details do you mean exactly?" 

"Let's clarify your prerequisites first." 

"You know what I want." I said simply.

"Matrimony." She said saucily. 

"Yes. To start with." I grinned.

"There's more!" She squeaked looking more nervous.

"Well…..If you're my wife, then what's mine is yours . . . Like tuition money. So there would be no problem with Dartmouth." I grinned again.

"Anything else? While you're already being absurd?" She said and crossed her arms.

"I wouldn't mind sometime." I added honestly.

"No. No time. That's a deal breaker right there."

"Just a year or two?"

"Move along to the next one." She said, ruthless.

"That's it. Unless you'd like to talk cars . . . " Her expression made it clear that was a no.  
"I didn't realize there was anything else you wanted besides being transformed into a monster yourself. I'm extremely curious." I noticed her nerves take over, and caressed her face. "You're blushing? Please, Bella, the suspense is painful." When she remained silent I grew worried. "Bella?" 

"Well, I'm a little worried . . . About after." She confessed like a sin. I tried to not show my own sudden worry.

"What has you worried?" 

"All of you just seem so convinced that the only thing I'm going to be interested in, afterward, is slaughtering everyone in town. And I'm afraid I'll be so preoccupied with the mayhem that I won't be me anymore . . . And that I won't . . . I won' t want you the same way I do now."

"Bella, that part doesn't last forever." I wish there was a way I could take that fear away for her.

"Edward, there's something that I want to do before I'm not human anymore."

"Whatever you want." I said, willing to give her whatever she wished, but unsure of what it could be.

"Do you promise?"

"Yes. Tell me what you want, and you can have it."

She took a breath and looked back up at me. "You."

"I'm yours." I answered simply and smiled.

She moved forward and put her arms around my neck as she kissed me. I responded gently, and played with the ends of her hair. I froze when I felt her shakey fingers on the buttons on my shirts. It suddenly hit me. I knew what she wanted now. I pushed her away with a sigh.

"Be reasonable, Bella." I said.

"You promised - whatever I wanted." She argued.

"We're not having this discussion."

"I say we are." She countered and began unbuttoning her own shirt.

I placed her wrists at her sides. "I say we're not."

We glared at each other and I knew she was mentally calculating her next argument. "You wanted to know." She said.

"I thought it would be something faintly realistic." 

"So you can ask for any stupid, ridiculous thing you want - like getting married – but I'm not allowed to even discuss what I…"

Before she could finish I put my hand over her mouth. "No." I said in a voice that dared argument. Suddenly emotion went through her face and her eyes filled. I was confused and lifted her face to mine. "What now?"

"Nothing." She shook her head.

A sudden realization hit me. "Did I hurt your feelings?"

"No." She said, but was clearly lying.

I pulled her back into my embrace and stroked the side of her face. "You know why I have to say no. You know that I want you, too. "

"Do you?"

"Of course I do, you silly, beautiful, oversensitive girl. Doesn't everyone? I feel like there's a line behind me, jockeying for position, waiting for me to make a big enough mistake. . . . You're too desirable for your own good. " 

"Who's being silly now?"

"Do I have to send a petition around to get you to believe? Shall I tell you whose names would be on the top of the list? You know a few of them, but some might surprise you. "

She rolled her eyes."You're just trying to distract me. Let's get back to the subject. Tell me if I have anything wrong. Your demands are marriage, paying my tuition, more time, and you wouldn't mind if my vehicle went a little faster. "Did I get everything? That's a hefty list." She looked like I was demanding she slaughter virgins. I hid my grin before answering.

"Only the first is a demand. The others are merely requests."

"And my lone, solitary little demand is -"

"Demand?" I hadn't realized how serious she was about this.

"Yes, demand. Getting married is a stretch for me. I'm not giving in unless I get something in return. "

I tried to be more soothing and understanding."No. It's not possible now. Later, when you're less breakable. Be patient, Bella. "

"But that's the problem. It won't be the same when I'm less breakable. I won't be the same! I don't know who I'll be then." She started getting worked up.

"You'll still be Bella."

"If I'm so far gone that I'd want to kill Charlie - that I'd drink Jacob's blood or Angela's if I got the chance - how can that be true?"

"It will pass. And I doubt you'll want to drink the dog's blood. Even as a newborn, you'll have better taste than that. "

"But that will always be what I want most, won't it? Blood, blood, and more blood!"

"The fact that you are still alive is proof that that is not true." I reminded her.

"Over eighty years later. What I meant was physically, though. Intellectually, I know I'll be able to be myself . . . After a while. But just purely physically – I will always be thirsty, more than anything else. "

I didn't say anything, and I know she took that as her making a point.

"So I will be different. Because right now, physically, there's nothing I want more than you. More than food or water or oxygen. Intellectually, I have my priorities in a slightly more sensible order. But physically . . . "

She moved so her lips pressed into my palm. It was the first time she seemed to know she had an effect on me. 

"Bella, I could kill you." I said. I knew I was losing my grip on my reasons for saying no to her, but that one remained firm. 

"I don't think you could."

I narrowed my eyes and reached behind her for one of the iron roses that adorned the headboard of the bed. I showed her what it was, and then closed my fist over the metal. It meshed and molded through my hand, as if it was clay. I showed her the new product, then closed my fist again, this time turning the dark metal into dust.

"That's not what I meant. I already know how strong you are. You didn't have to break the furniture." She lectured me.

"What did you mean then?" In a burst of impatience I tossed the dust and let it hit the wall.

"Obviously not that you aren't physically able hurt me, if you wanted to . . . More that, you don't want to hurt me . . . So much so that I don't think that you ever could. "

"It might not work like that, Bella."

"Might. You have no more idea what you're talking about than I do.

"Exactly. Do you imagine I would ever take that kind of risk with you?"

Her tone changed, becoming more desperate. "Please. It's all I want. Please."

I found when she sounded this way, my will crumbled. She had no idea of her affect on me, but I was affected nevertheless. 

"Please?" She continued. "You don't have to make me any guarantees. If it doesn't work out right, well, then that's that. Just let us try . . . Only try. And I'll give you what you want. I'll marry you. I'll let you pay for Dartmouth, and I won't complain about the bribe to get me in. You can even buy me a fast car if that makes you happy! Just . . . Please. "

I held her again. "This is unbearable. So many things I've wanted to give you – and this is what you decide to demand. Do you have any idea how painful it is, trying to refuse you when you plead with me this way?"

"Then don't refuse. Please."

"Bella . . . " My will was slipping again.

She turned to kiss me again, and I felt something snap in me. My control perhaps. I didn't hold back as much as usual, and I didn't stop her. She moved away to breathe and I kissed the length of her throat. It never stopped amazing me that I could be close to her like this. I didn't object when she started unbuttoning my shirt, I suddenly wanted more.

When she moved her lips back to mine I tightened my arm around her waist, keeping her closer. But when she tried to unbutton her own shirt, I placed her wrists over her head and on her pillow. "Bella, would you please stop trying to take your clothes off?"

"Do you want to do that part?" She seemed perplexed.

"Not tonight."

"Edward, don't…"

I'm not saying no." I interrupted. "I'm just saying not tonight. "

"Give me one good reason why tonight is not as good as any other night."

"I wasn't born yesterday." I smiled "Out of the two of us, which do you think is more unwilling to give the other what they want? You just promised to marry me before you do any changing, but if I give in tonight, what guarantee do I have that you won't go running off to Carlisle in the morning? I am - clearly - much less reluctant to give you what you want. Therefore . . . You first.

"I have to marry you first?"

"That's the deal - take it or leave it. Compromise, remember?" I started kissing her again. When I broke away she looked worried.

"I think that's a really bad idea."

"I'm not surprised you feel that way. You have a one-track mind."

She pouted. "How did this happen? I thought I was holding my own tonight - for once -and now, all of a sudden"

"You're engaged." I offered.

"Ew! Please don't say that out loud. "

"Are you going back on your word?" I said severely yet my mood was light. "Are you?"

"Ugh! No. I'm not. Are you happy now?"

"Exceptionally." I smiled as I felt every joy imaginable. "Aren't you happy at all?" I kissed her, seeping my own happiness into the kiss.

"A little bit. But not about getting married. "

"Do you get the feeling that everything is backward? Traditionally, shouldn't you be arguing my side, and I yours?"

"There isn't much that's traditional about you and me." She said with a smile of her own.

"True." I started kissing her again and smiled on her lips as I heard her heartbeat kick up.

"Look, Edward. I said I would marry you, and I will. I promise. I swear. If you want, I'll sign a contract in my own blood. "

"Not funny." I said as I continued to kiss her hand and arm.

"What I'm saying is this - I'm not going to trick you or anything. You know me better than that. So there's really no reason to wait. We're completely alone - how often does that happen? - and you've provided this very large and comfortable bed. . . . "

"Not tonight."

"Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

"Then what's the problem? It's not like you didn't know you were going to win in the end. You always win. " She pouted again.

"Just hedging my bets."

"There's something else. Are you planning to go back on your word?"

"No. I swear to you, we will try. After you marry me. " I said seriously

"You make me feel like a villain in a melodrama -twirling my mustache while I try to steal some poor girl's virtue. "She laughed and I hid my face by kissing her collarbone.

"That's it, isn't it? You're trying to protect your virtue!" She slapped a hand over her mouth to drown out the laughter.

"No, silly girl. I'm trying to protect yours. And you're making it shockingly difficult. "

"Of all the ridiculous -"

"Let me ask you something." I said getting fired up again. We've had this discussion before, but humor me. How many people in this room have a soul? A shot at heaven, or whatever there is after this life?"

"Two." She said with an angry face of determination.

"All right. Maybe that's true. Now, there's a world full of dissension about this, but the vast majority seem to think that there are some rules that have to be followed. "

"Vampire rules aren't enough for you? You want to worry about the human ones too?"

"It couldn't hurt. Just in case." She looked angry again and I continued. "Now, of course, it might be too late for me, even if you are right about my soul."

"No it isn't."

"'Thou shalt not kill is commonly accepted by most major belief systems. And I've killed a lot of people, Bella.

"Only the bad ones."

"Maybe that counts, maybe it doesn't. But you haven't killed anyone -"

"That you know about, " She interrupted.

I chuckled at her humor even in the most serious of conversations. "And I'm going to do my best to keep you out of temptation's way."

"Okay. But we weren't fighting over committing murder." She said, bringing the other subject back.

"The same principle applies - the only difference is that this is the one area in which I'm just as spotless as you are. Can't I leave one rule unbroken?"

"One?"

"You know that I've stolen, I've lied, I've coveted . . . My virtue is all I have left." I flashed her my crooked grin she loved so much.

"I lie all the time."

"Yes, but you're such a bad liar that it doesn't really count. Nobody believes you. "

"I really hope you're wrong about that - because otherwise Charlie is about to burst through the door with a loaded gun."

"Charlie is happier when he pretends to swallow your stories. He'd rather lie to himself than look too closely."

"But what did you ever covet? You have everything." She asked, confused.

"I coveted you." I answered, my happy tone gone and my smile dimmed. "I had no right to want you - but I reached out and took you anyway. And now look what's become of you! Trying to seduce a vampire." I shook my head, and pretended to act amused, trying to hide my shame.

"You can covet what's already yours. Besides, I thought it was my virtue you were worried about. "

"It is. If it's too late for me . . . Well, I'll be damned - no pun intended - if I'll let them keep you out, too." I hoped it was something I had control over.

"You can't make me go somewhere you won't be. That's my definition of hell. Anyway, I have an easy solution to all this: let's never die, all right?"

"Sounds simple enough. Why didn't I think of that?" I grinned.

"So that's it. You won't sleep with me until we're married."

"Technically, I can't ever sleep with you."

"Very mature, Edward."

"But, other than that detail, yes, you've got it right."

"I think you have an ulterior motive."

I flashed a naïve look. "Another one?"

"You know this will speed things up."

"There is only one thing I want to speed up, and the rest can wait forever . . . But for that, it's true, your impatient human hormones are my most powerful ally at this point."

"I can't believe I'm going along with this. When I think of Charlie . . . And Renée! Can you imagine what Angela will think? Or Jessica? Ugh. I can hear the gossip now. "

I wondered why someone who never seemed to care much about what other people thought, was suddenly concerned over gossip. "It doesn't have to be a big production. I don't need any fanfare. You won't have to tell anyone or make any changes. We'll go to Vegas - you can wear old jeans and we'll go to the chapel with the drive-through window. I just want it to be official - that you belong to me and no one else. "

"It couldn't be any more official than it already is."

"We'll see about that. I suppose you don't want your ring now?"

"You suppose correctly." She practically growled.

She was cute sometimes. "That's fine. I'll get it on your finger soon enough. "

"You talk like you already have one. "

"I do." I said, not bothering to hide it. "Ready to force upon you at the first sign of weakness."

"You're unbelievable."

"Do you want to see it?" I felt my excitement rise.

"No!" She said loudly, and my excitement disappeared. "Unless you really want to show it to me."

I tried for nonchalant. "That's ok. It can wait."

"Show me the damn ring, Edward."

"No."

"Please?" She whispered. Her fingertips felt smooth and warm on my face as she breathed the request. "Please can I see it?"

I almost snarled. "You are the most dangerous creature I've ever met." I went to get the box out of my nightstand and then took my place next to her, draping my arm around her as I put the box on her knee. "Go ahead and look then."

"You didn't spend a lot of money, did you? Lie to me, if you did. "

"I didn't spend anything. It's just another hand-me-down. This is the ring my father gave to my mother. "

"Oh." That seemed to soften her up.

"I supposed it's a little outdated. Old-fashioned, just like me. I can get you something more modern. Something from Tiffany's?"

"I like old-fashioned things." She said with a small smile and sighed before opening the box. My mother's ring looked back at us, still as beautiful as I remembered it being when my mother was alive to wear it. Bella ran her fingertip along the diamonds. "It's so pretty." She breathed.

"Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful. What's not to like?"

"See if it fits." I said and watched her left hand tighten into a restraining fist. "Bella I'm not going to solder it to your finger. Just try it on so I can see if it needs to be sized. Then you can take it right off. "

"Fine." She muttered.

I took the ring and carefully slid it on to her finger. Not only did it fit, but it looked right on her hand. It was always supposed to be there. Here I had been wondering if it would be difficult to see my mother's ring again. Yet the only emotion I felt was stunned happiness. "A perfect fit, " he said indifferently. "That's nice - saves me a trip to the jeweler's. "

"You like that, don't you?" She asked.

I shrugged. "Sure. It looks very nice on you."

I looked up from her hand as she stared at me. It was really going to happen. She was really going to marry me. I didn't bother to hide the emotion that realization invoked. She would be my wife, and I would be her husband. I was getting married. She wouldn't leave. I had never felt so alive, or happy before. I held her face in mine and kissed her, hoping it would be enough to show her just how happy I was. "Yes, I like it. You have no idea. "

"I believe you."

"Do you mind if I do something?" I hugged her close.

"Anything you want." She said and I let go of her. "Anything but that."

I pulled her to her feet and stared into the brown eyes I loved and would miss. "Now, I want to do this right. Please, please, keep in mind that you've already agreed to this, and don't ruin it for me. " And in a gesture as old as time, I knelt to one knee.

"Oh, no." She got flustered.

"Be nice." I said and waited for her to regain composure, and searched for some myself. "Isabella Swan? I promise to love you forever - every single day of forever. Will you marry me?"

She looked at me for what seemed like an impossible amount of time. Many different emotions flickered across her face before she finally smiled. "Yes."

I felt so many things. Triumph, happiness, excitement, and most of all love. The dream I had never allowed myself to wish for, was coming true. I would be a husband. I would be hers. And she was mine. "Thank you." I said and kissed her fingers, and kissed the ring that would now belong to Isabella Marie Cullen.

I now had the strength for whatever would come next.


	5. Breaking Dawn Part 1 POV

The Big Day POV

I had the privilege of watching the sun rise on my wedding day. I had spent the night hunting and letting loose with my brothers and father. We also took the time to talk about marriage. Both their own marriages and my upcoming one.

My marriage. The words still sent shivers of excitement down my spine. I had been waiting decades to find someone to spend my eternity with. Finally, this day was here.

I wasn't nervous about the wedding. I wasn't nervous about any part of today. The honeymoon however, was another story.

I knew Bella would enjoy the island. She'd like that we'd be alone. I was still nervous though, about the first night there. I knew what she expected, and what I promised to try. I wasn't sure that I could do it though. I was terrified I'd hurt her, or worse.

Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett all admitted that they lose sense of control when they have sex. For them though it's not an issue. Except for Rosalie and Emmett who end up demolishing property. For me and Bella, it seemed impossible. But I made a promise, and I intended to keep it.

Plus, our relationship was far too abnormal. We had gone through too many things that other couples would never even dream of in nightmares. I wanted our wedding and honeymoon to be as normal and perfect as possible.

Even if the bride and groom were a little different.

We headed back to the house a little after noon. I was sure to block out everyone's thoughts so there was no chance of me accidently seeing what Bella looked like in her dress until it was time.

Time seemed to be going by far too slowly. Even with Esme trying to distract me by asking me to set things up in the tent. Though it did help keep me somewhat busy, my mind was still racing with excitement.

After I was finished with the preparations, I went to go get dressed. Once I had my tux on, I ended up just looking in the mirror, feeling incredibly thankful that this moment was here. I was getting married. I wasn't sure it was possible for anyone to be happier than I was at this moment.

Carlisle came in the room and smiled at me. "You ready?" He asked and I smiled over my shoulder as I straightened my jacket.

"Couldn't be more so. Are you? I do believe the phrase is, your losing a son."

"But gaining a daughter, yes. I couldn't be happier for or prouder of you, Edward. I can't even imagine how hard it must have been for you all these years. Watching your family find their significant others, and not having one yourself. It's a worry I've always had for you. I don't think you need me to tell you that Bella is more than worth the wait."

"And then some." I agreed. "Are they ready for us then?"

"You're acting like a child before Christmas." He laughed.

"I doubt anyone will blame me." I said and we walked out together.

As usual, Alice had gone insane with decorating. The house was transformed into a 1900's flashback. It made me feel both at home, and humbled. It showed how far I had come. I had gone full circle. From a seventeen year old boy with nothing, dying and alone; to a man who felt more love than anyone else was capable for the woman he was about to marry.

Humans, vampires, and even a werewolf, were seated and awaiting the moment I had been craving as well. The music started, and I felt like my heart could beat to the tune. It remained silent, but full.

As Alice glided down the aisle I grinned, knowing Bella was next.

She looked, as I always dreamed. The gown was perfection, made as if with her in mind. She was a vision. She searched the crowd, and I knew, without knowing her thoughts, that it was me she searched for. When she found me, I felt the lump in my throat loosen. I felt my smile spread, and my breath catch.

As she reached me, I felt my already full heart overflow as Charlie placed her hand in mine.

Had I really held her hand dozens of times before? This felt like the first time. My eyes never left hers as I memorized the way she looked at this moment. I barely heard our vows, only the music of her heartbeat.

When it came time for me to complete my vows, I felt both honored and thrilled as I said "I do."

As I was pronounced her husband, and she my wife, I bent down to touch the face that was ever present in my mind. I kissed her as if I had never kissed her before, because this was our first kiss. Our first kiss as husband and wife, joined for all of eternity.

Though Bella seemed perfectly content to stay there kissing me forever, I knew we had to break apart, and I tipped back her face, getting my first glimpse at my wife. There was no more perfect a moment in my existence, then this one.

Isle Esme POV

"Houston?" Bella asked as we made our way through the airport. She was growing more curious, I could tell.

"Just a stop along the way," I told her.

I enjoyed having her fall asleep in my arms during the flight. The whole time I checked to look at her wedding band on her finger, and looked at mine.

I woke her reluctantly and brought her to the next flight.

"Rio de Janeiro?" She said.

"Another stop," I winked at her.

During that flight she was able to sleep longer and more deeply, so that when I awoke her again, she seemed more ready for what was next. She was surprised when I steered her out of the airport and outside. I gave instructions to the taxi driver, and we sped off.

I saw Bella's eyes widen as we reached the water where the boats were docked. I led her down to down to the boat my family owned, known for its speed, like me.

I dropped the bags down first, and then helped Bella to her seat as I got the boat ready. Bella's curiosity and my excitement filled the night air.

I let the boat speed alone the open ocean, enjoying the freeing feeling.

"Are we going much farther?" Bella called.

"About another half hour." I looked over at her, looking curious and clutching her seat as if she would fly off the boat.

I wasn't much longer that I saw the island. I waited until I was sure she would be able to see it and called to her. "Bella, look there." I pointed.

"Where are we?" She asked in wonder.

"This is Isle Esme." I said with a smile as I slowed the boat, guiding it into the dock.

"Isle _Esme_?" She asked.

"A gift from Carlisle—Esme offered to let us borrow it." I explained as I placed our luggage on the dock. I reached back for her, my joy clear on my face as I finally got to carry her the old-fashioned bridal way.

"Aren't you supposed to wait for the threshold?" She said, a smile in her eyes.

"I'm nothing if not thorough." I said as I took her and our luggage up the path to the house. As we drew closer I noticed Bella's heart begin to race, but she did return my stare. I didn't feel the need to press the matter. I knew what she was thinking and where her nerves lied. Mine were there too.

I waited for her to look at me finally as I walked through the threshold, holding my wife close.

I turned on each light and carefully walked to the back of the house where the master bedroom was. I set her down by the bed, my nerves working their way through my system.

"I'll… go get the luggage." I said as I quickly retreated. I was suddenly second guessing the whole idea of us trying. But at the same time, I wanted to be with my wife. I needed to try.

As I got back I noticed Bella was slightly sweating. "It's a little hot here,

I thought that would be best."

"Thorough," Bella whispered and I laughed.

"I tried to think of everything that would make this… easier," I said, feeling foolish. "I was wondering," I paused, searching for the words. "If… first… maybe you'd like to take a midnight swim with me?" I tried to take a breath to calm myself. "The water will be very warm. This is the kind of beach you approve of."

"Sounds nice." She said, with her nerved clear too.

"I'm sure you'd like a human minute or two.… It was a long journey." I said guessing that I thought of something she had forgotten. I went to kiss her neck. "Don't take _too _long, Mrs. Cullen." I loved the sound of my name attached to hers. We were soon to be together in every way. "I'll wait for you in the water." I kissed her shoulder and went out the side doors. On the way I took off my shirt as I closed the door behind me. I took off the rest of my clothes, knowing that the time was here, and I put them over a tree.

I waded into the water and felt the warmth of it as I felt it reach my waist. I stood there, staring at the vastness of the ocean and thought it perfect. Bella and I's marriage was now this vast ocean of possibilities. Ones we didn't have when we first met. How far we had come.

Yet in a way, we were still at the same issue. Would I kill her or would my strength persevere. I wish I knew the answer. It was why my nerves were so sharp.

I was still indecisive on whether or not this would work, when I heard the shy footsteps of my wife.

My wife. I smiled slightly. Yes, how far we had come.

She made her way to me, and saying nothing at first, she merely laid her hand on mine. It was my favorite gesture of hers.

"Beautiful," She looked in the same direction I did, at the moon.

"It's all right," I said and finally turned to look at her. She had followed my idea of not wearing clothes. Her dark hair fell over her, concealing part of her, must like Renaissance paintings would conceal the Madonna. At my side was Bella, the definition of beauty. "But I wouldn't use the word _beautiful. _Not with you standing here in comparison."

She smiled at my words and placed her hand over my heart. Her golden band gleamed against my skin.

"I promised we would _try_. If… if I do something wrong, if I hurt you, you must tell me at once." I urged and she nodded, but there was a confidence brewing in her eyes.

"Don't be afraid. We belong together." She said simply, and I couldn't help but believe her.

"Forever." I vowed as I took her with me into the deeper water.

I held her to me as we swam. Our lips met countless times, never able to be separated for too long. When we came up to the surface, I didn't hesitate. I did what came naturally, and lifted her into my arms. Her wet hair slicked itself against my back as I walked her back to the house, never breaking the kiss.

Once we reached the bed, I paused for only a moment as I laid her down. I looked in her eyes, my final way of allowing her to reconsider. Instead she grabbed my chin and tugged me down to her. And as Bella had said, we belonged together. And after years away from one another, we finally found our way, and were complete.

The next morning, I waited for her to awake. Though I spent most of the night, as she had fallen asleep, in a joyous stupor; I was now irate with myself.

There were marks all over Bella's skin. It was clear that though we had melded together perfectly, there were times when I had hurt her.

I waited for her to come fully out of sleep, and danced my fingers along her bare back. Her laugh brought me out of my thoughts.

"What's funny?" I asked.

"You just can't escape being human for very long." She laughed again at her rumbling stomach.

"Edward, what is it? What's wrong?" She asked, and I knew she had seen my mood through my expression.

"You have to ask?" I said bitterly and then looked at her confused and distraught face. "What are you thinking?" I asked.

"You're upset. I don't understand. Did I… ?"

I interrupted. "How badly are you hurt, Bella? The truth—don't try to

downplay it."

"Hurt? Why would you jump to that conclusion? I've never been better than I am now."

Stop that."

"Stop _what_?" She looked confused and I was growing more upset.

"Stop acting like I'm not a monster for having agreed to this."

"Edward! Don't ever say that."

"Look at yourself, Bella. Then tell me I'm not a monster."

She looked around and shook her head, causing down feathers to fly around her face. "Why am I covered in feathers?"

"I bit a pillow. Or two. That's not what I'm talking about."

"You… bit a pillow? _Why?_" She concentrated on the smaller details and didn't notice the bigger ones.

"Look, Bella!" I said angrily and took her arm. "Look at _that_."

Her gaze followed the lines of bruises that matched my touch, and traveled down the length of her body, where other bruises were. "Oh," She said simply.

"I'm… so sorry, Bella. I knew better than this. I should not have—" I snarled at myself. "I am more sorry than I can tell you." I hid my face, wishing I was the one with marks, not her.

I felt her touch my arm but I didn't move it.

"Edward." She said. "Edward?" Again. "_I'm _not sorry, Edward. I'm… I can't even tell you. I'm _so _happy. That doesn't cover it. Don't be angry. Don't. I'm really f—"

"Do not say the word _fine_. If you value my sanity, do not say that you are fine." I warned.

"But I _am_."

"Bella, don't."

"No. _You _don't, Edward."

As her tone changed I lowered my arm to see her.

"Don't ruin this. I. Am. Happy."

"I've already ruined this," I whispered.

"Cut it out," She said in a more dangerous voice. "Ugh! Why can't you just read my mind already? It's so _inconvenient_ to be a mental mute!"

Now she had my shock. "That's a new one. You love that I can't read your mind."

"Not today."

"Why?"

She slapped at my chest angrily. "Because all this angst would be completely unnecessary if you could see how I feel right now! Or five minutes ago, anyway. I _was _perfectly happy. Totally and completely blissed out. Now—well, I'm sort of pissed, actually."

"You _should _be angry at me." I agreed.

"Well, I am. Does that make you feel better?"

"No. I don't think anything could make me feel better now."

"_That_. That right there is why I'm angry. You are _killing my buzz_,

Edward." She took a few breaths than began again. "We knew this was going to be tricky. I thought that was assumed. And then—well, it was a loteasier than I thought it would be. And this is really nothing. I think for a first time, not knowing what to expect, we did amazing. With a little practice—"

I interrupted her with a look of horror and anger. "Assumed? Did you _expect _this, Bella? Were you anticipating that I would hurt you? Were you thinking it would be worse? Do you consider the experiment a

success because you can walk away from it? No broken bones—that equals a victory?"

I couldn't believe this. Had she actually expected that I would fail? I felt a mixture of pain and anger at that.

"I didn't know what to expect—but I definitely did not expect how… how… just wonderful and perfect it was. She paused and looked suddenly sad. "I mean, I don't know how it was for you, but it

was like that for me."

At her sadness, I suddenly felt lower. I took her chin in my hands and pulled her glance back to mine. "Is that what you're worried about? That I didn't _enjoy _myself?"

"I know it's not the same. You're not human. I just was trying to explain that, for a human, well, I can't imagine that life gets any better than that." She said the sadness clear in her voice so that I knew if I was human, my eyes would have filled.

"It seems that I have more to apologize for. I didn't dream that you

would construe the way I feel about what I did to you to mean that last night wasn't… well, the best night of my existence. But I don't want to think of it that way, not when you were . . ."

She didn't let me finish, but finally her smile returned. "Really? The best ever?"

"I spoke to Carlisle after you and I made our bargain, hoping he could help me. Of course he warned me that this would be very dangerous for you. He had faith in me, though—faith I didn't deserve." I also asked him what _I _should expect. I didn't know what it would be for me…

what with my being a vampire. Carlisle told me it was a very powerful thing, like nothing else. He told me physical love was something I

should not treat lightly. With our rarely changing temperaments, strong emotions can alter us in permanent ways. But he said I did not need to worry about that part—you had already altered me so completely."

I paused to smile at her, not sure that had been a point I had ever made clear enough to her. "I spoke to my brothers, too. They told me it was a very great pleasure. Second only to drinking human blood. But I've tasted your blood, and there could be no blood more potent than _that._… I don't think they were wrong, really. Just that it was different for us. Something more."

"It _was _more. It was everything." She insisted.

"That doesn't change the fact that it was wrong. Even if it were possible that you really did feel that way."

"What does _that _mean? Do you think I'm making this up? Why?"

"To ease my guilt. I can't ignore the evidence, Bella. Or your history of trying to let me off the hook when I make mistakes."

Now she grabbed my chin and looked at me seriously. "You listen to me, Edward Cullen. I am not pretending anything for your sake, okay? I

didn't even know there was a reason to make you feel better until you started being all miserable. _I've _never been so happy in all my life—I wasn't this happy when you decided that you loved me more than you wanted to kill me, or the first morning I woke up and you were there waiting for me.… Not when I heard your voice in the ballet studio

or when you said 'I do' and I realized that, somehow, I get to keep you forever. Those are the happiest memories I have, and this is better than any of it. So just deal with it."

"I'm making you unhappy now. I don't want to do that." I said at her unhappy expression.

"Then don't _you _be unhappy. That's the only thing that's wrong here."

"You're right. The past is past and I can't do anything to change it. There's no sense in letting my mood sour this time for you. I'll do whatever I can to make you happy now."

"Whatever makes me happy?" She asked as her stomach growled, giving me the perfect out.

"You're hungry." I said and quickly jumped out of bed to find pants.

"So, why exactly did you decide to ruin Esme's pillows?" She said as feathers swished around the bed.

"I don't know if I _decided _to do anything last night, we're just

lucky it was the pillows and not you." I heard the anger in my voice and checked it, shaking the memories from my mind I turned to smile at her. My smile faded when she stretched and I saw the marks that stood out all over her pale skin.

"Do I look that hideous?" She said, misunderstanding my expression of horror and shame. She groaned and I sped over to her.

"Bella?" I wondered if she was hurt more than bruises.

"I'll _never _get this all out of my hair!" She said about the feathers and I sighed.

"You _would _be worried about your hair," I grumbled as I helped her pick them out.

"How did you keep from laughing at this? I look ridiculous." She smiled as we tried to get the feathers out. "This isn't going to work. It's all dried in. I'm going to have to try to wash it out." She turned with a sly look and wrapped her warm arms around my waist and raised a brow at me. "Do you want to help me?"

"I'd better find some food for you." I said and retreated to the kitchen to make her breakfast.

As I did, I tried to calm my mood as I heard her putter around the bedroom, getting dressed. I made her eggs, something simple I had learned to manage. As I did, I came to a decision. One I knew Bella wouldn't agree with. When I heard her walk in I breathed deep, preparing myself.

"Here." I said and handed her the food, which she began inhaling with vigor. "I'm not feeding you often enough."

"I was asleep. This is really good, by the way. Impressive for someone who doesn't eat."

"Food Network," I said with a grin.

"Where did the eggs come from?"

"I asked the cleaning crew to stock the kitchen. A first, for this place. I'll have toask them to deal with the feathers.… " I stopped speaking, not wanting to approach that subject, but knowing I would have to.

"Thank you," She said and kissed me over the table. I broke off the kiss, causing her to growl, which usually made me chuckle, but this time I knew she had guessed my reason for stiffening.

"You aren't going to touch me again while we're here, are you?" She accused.

I considered answering, but instead I caressed her cheek, an obvious touch. She gave me a warm look but her tone was still annoyed.

"You know that's not what I meant."

"I know. And you're right." I said and took a steadying breath to make sure my tone was firm. "I will not make love with you until you've been changed. I will never hurt you again." I said and though her face fell slightly, I knew I was doing the right thing.

Our time together would not end, that was something I was determined to see to. We would have a vast ocean of marriage, and this activity, we would have decades for. Maybe the rest of our honeymoon wouldn't be normal in that way, but in every other way, I would make sure it was perfect.

Nothing would get in our way again.


	6. Breaking Dawn Part 2 POV

There Are No Words For This POV

I couldn't move as I looked at Bella as her face became blank and corpse like. The baby inside her, eager to get out, made her body move in unnatural ways. I felt everything in me grow as blank as Bella's face for a moment. Then like a snap, I was back. I had to save them.

I looked at Rosalie, who also snapped out of her concerned thoughts and lifted Bella, shouting that she was going to the medical room we had transformed for Bella.

I heard Jacob follow us, but I didn't bother to listen to his thoughts.

"Morphine!" I yelled at Rosalie as she settled Bella on the table.

"Alice—get Carlisle on the phone!" Rosalie screeched. As she tossed me a syringe for Bella. I plunged it into her arm as Rosalie took care of getting Bella's clothes out of the way.

"What's _happening_, Edward?" Jacob asked.

"He's suffocating!" I said sharply. I was wrestling with what would happen if I had to choose between the only child I'd ever have, or the only woman I'd ever love.

"The placenta must have detached!" Rosalie screeched again, which roused Bella.

"Get him OUT!" she screamed. "He can't BREATHE! Do it NOW!"

"The morphine—," I said, not looking at her properly.

"NO! NOW—!" She broke off as blood flooded her airway and she choked. I rushed over to her, trying to get her to breathe, and noticed my hands shook.

Alice darted into the room and put the blue tooth in Rosalie's ear as Carlisle told her what to do. She looked terrified at Bella, but backed away as her blood's scent was thick in the room.

Rosalie nodded along to the instructions Carlisle was giving, and took a scalpel to Bella's abdomen.

"Let the morphine spread!" I said, wanting to beg, but I knew she couldn't wait. Bella wouldn't want us to wait. The baby had to come out.

"There's no time," Rosalie hissed. "He's dying!" She then sliced Bella open. I started to feel myself shake more. I had never seen Bella in this kind of condition. In my mind I was realizing there was no way she would make it out of this alive. She was going to become one of us.

I was so absorbed in my worries that I was about to lose everything, that I didn't notice that Rosalie was losing her control, and might be the one to take it all from me.

I had Bella in my arms trying to get her to breathe. I couldn't let her go in time to stop Rosalie. "No Rose!" I yelled, but knew it was useless. Yelling wouldn't stop a vampire from doing what came natural.

Jacob reacted, slamming Rosalie to the ground, who didn't fight at all as he hit her more than once, or when Alice went to drag her away. Her thoughts were filled with concern for both the baby and Bella, though she was definitely more worried for the baby.

"Alice, get her out of here! Take her to Jasper and _keep _her there! Jacob, I need you!" I said the one statement I hated to admit. But I couldn't do this myself. I couldn't save them both myself. "CPR?" I asked him, hoping he could.

"Yes!" He said, and hesitated as he looked at me. I knew he was wondering if I would become a monster.

"Get her breathing! I've got to get him out before—" I broke off as something in Bella snapped. Her entire body went limp, her legs especially. She didn't scream she just stared at the ceiling, blue and broken. "Her spine." I felt more panic flood me than I could handle.

"Get it _out _of her! She won't feel anything now!" He said and threw the scalpel to me before beginning CPR. His thoughts were filled with concern for her as her heart fought to keep her alive.

I looked at her face for a moment, so many thoughts going through my mind. But one was clear. The last thing she asked me to do was save our baby. I wouldn't fail her of that.

I sliced open her stomach, and tried not to react as the blood flowed from her. When her womb was exposed I knew what had to be done. I didn't hesitate, just simply acted and bit through to get the baby out.

I dimly heard Jacob yelling at Bella to stay alive and keep fighting. But all I saw was the baby I pulled out.

My life has been a series of changes. The first major change was when I became a vampire. The second was when I first saw Isabella Swan. Now my life was drastically changed again. I was a father to a little girl who looked at me with solemn eyes.

"Renesmee." I breathed the name, knowing it was hers. Knowing it was what Bella wanted.

"Let me…Give her to me." Bella asked weakly.

I didn't think, but merely passed our daughter to her, my fear slightly subdued.

"Renes… mee. So… beautiful." She said and then cried out in pain as Renesmee bit her. I took the baby back, much to Bella's dismay.

"No, Renesmee," I told her and then I felt myself grow weak as Bella's heart suddenly stopped. The high I was flying on from meeting my child came crashing to an end. I was losing my wife.

Though I was thankful that Jacob had immediately started CPR again, I needed him to take the baby so I could begin Bella's transformation before it was too late.

"What are you waiting for?" He asked me as I stood, unsure if this would work.

"Take the baby," I said.

"Throw it out the window." He barely paid me mind as he continued to work on Bella.

"Give her to me," Rosalie said from the door, and I snarled at her, clutching Renesmee closer.

"I've got it under control. Give me the baby, Edward. I'll take

care of her until Bella . . ." She trailed off as she saw how badly Bella was doing.

I went to give her the baby and her thoughts told me how sorry she was. It was the first time I knew she sincerely cared about Bella. The baby was out, and she still looked at the shell of the woman I married, then back at me sadly, before finally looking down at the baby I placed in her arms. I knew Renesmee was safe, and stepped back to Bella.

"Move your hands, Jacob." I said as I took the needle housing my venom and prepared to inject Bella.

"What's that?" He asked and reached out to touch it. Without controlling my strength I knocked his hand out of the way so I could puncture the heart.

"My venom," I said. As I injected her I kept my voice cool. I couldn't think yet. I couldn't let my fear escape me yet. It wasn't over. It could never be over. Not now. We had a family now. I had everything I ever wanted and more, and I was not going to let a single part of it slip away.

"Keep it moving," I said in regards to Bella's heart.

I then began biting near all of her major arteries. I sealed the venom in. I wasn't thinking about what I was doing or if it would work. I just thought of what had to be done. Not who I was doing it to.

I then worked at fixing her injuries best I could before the transformation began. Jacob's thoughts started flooding into my mind, angering me rather than discouraging me. Then again, I was also trying to block out the thoughts of my own that were thinking similar things.

"Go, then," I growled and began pumping her heart myself. It wasn't his place anyways. I didn't care how much he loved her, it was nothing compared to my love for her. My devotion. My need.

"She's not dead. She's going to be fine." Though I wasn't speaking to him. I was trying to reassure myself.

I kept her heart going. There wasn't anything else I concentrated on. I ignored Rosalie's thoughts of the baby. I could no longer focus on Jacob's mutual pain. I only saw Bella.

This couldn't be how it ended. This couldn't be our story. We had fought every step of our relationship, just to stay alive. Just to stay together. She had never once given up. Even when I did, she continued to fight for the family she knew could exist. Now it seemed like she was losing. After all she had done, I wasn't sure I had saved her.

My hands shook as they slipped from her chest. "Bella." I whispered, as if she would turn to look at me, her brown eyes flooded with the love we had for one another.

The rest of my body shook as I fell to my knees by the side of the table, my hand clasping her limp one. "Bella." I whimpered again. "Please." I begged.

My thoughts were filled with all I couldn't do. I couldn't live without her. I couldn't raise our daughter alone. I couldn't lose her. I couldn't lose the feeling I got when I helped my wife hold our daughter. A daughter who wasn't a monster after all, but a perfect example of her mother and I's love.

Would I be able to find comfort in that? Would knowing that Renesmee was a piece of Bella be enough to live on without her?

No. I was too selfish. I wasn't strong enough. Not to survive this. I needed Bella's faith and strength. I needed her stubbornness. I needed her.

I felt the pulse in the wrist of the hand I held jump as Bella's heart began changing pace. Suddenly it was faster. Much faster than any human heart could withstand. It flowed into me then. Fast and brilliant elation.

It worked.

Yes she would die. But then she'd become one of us. I hadn't failed her. I hadn't lost her.

My new family had won.


	7. Breaking Dawn Part 3 POV

Chapter 39 The Happily Ever After POV

As I sat at with my family and our new friends that had stayed behind, I was feeling a cavalcade of emotions. Mainly, I was proud.

"So it was a combination of things there at the end, but what it really boiled down

to was… Bella," I said as the Amazon vampires were getting ready to leave. Zafrina was the most reluctant.

"You must bring the child to see me," Zafrina had insisted. "Promise me, young

one."

"Of course, Zafrina," Bella said and I smiled thinking of the good things that had come of the whole situation.

"We shall be great friends, my Nessie," Zafrina said, and left shortly after, leaving us with the Irish coven, which was growing more serious.

"Of course, this isn't over. The Volturi won't forgive what happened here." Siobhan said.

"They've been seriously shaken; their confidence is shattered. But, yes, I'm sure they'll recover from the blow someday. And then . . ." I trailed off, the thought I was having pained me. "I imagine they'll try to pick us off separately." I finished in a lower voice.

"Alice will warn us when they intend to strike. And we'll gather again. Perhaps the time will come when our world is ready to be free of the Volturi altogether." Siobhan was suddenly less serious, and more sure.

"That time may come," Carlisle replied. "If it does, we'll stand together."

"Yes, my friend, we will," Siobhan agreed. "And how can we fail, when _I _will it

otherwise?" She laughed.

"Exactly," Carlisle said as he hugged Siobhan and told Liam to tell Alistair about what happened. The left with the Denalis who were grateful for Garrett, their new addition, but still morning Irina.

Huilen and Nahuel stayed to hear the thoughts I had gotten off of the Volturi.

"Alice gave Aro the excuse he needed to get out of the fight. If he hadn't been so

terrified of Bella, he probably would have gone ahead with their original plan."

"Terrified? Of _me_?" Bella asked.

I turned to look at my wife, awed at her in general, and also at how blurry her self perception was. "When will you ever see yourself clearly?" I whispered to her and then continued. "The Volturi haven't fought a fair fight in about twenty-five hundred years. And they've never, never fought one where they were at a disadvantage. Especially since they gained Jane and Alec, they've only been involved with unopposed slaughterings. You should have seen how we looked to them! Usually, Alec cuts off all sense and feeling from their victims while they go through the charade of a counsel. That way, no one can run when the verdict is given. But there we stood, ready, waiting, outnumbering them, with gifts of our own while their gifts were rendered useless by Bella. Aro knew that with Zafrina on our side, they would be the blind ones when the battle commenced. I'm sure our numbers would have been pretty severely decimated, but _they _were sure that theirs would be, too. There was even a good possibility that they would lose. They've never dealt with that possibility before. They didn't deal with it well today."

"Hard to feel confident when you're surrounded by horse-sized wolves," Emmett said and he and Jacob shared a grin.

"It was the wolves that stopped them in the first place," Bella added.

"Sure was," Jacob agreed.

"Absolutely," I nodded. "That was another sight they've never seen. The true Children of the Moon rarely move in packs, and they are never much in control of themselves. Sixteen enormous regimented wolves was a surprise they weren't prepared for. Caius is actually terrified of werewolves. He almost lost a fight with one a few thousand years ago and never got over it."

"So there are _real _werewolves? With the full moon and silver bullets and all that?" Bella asked.

"_Real_. Does that make me imaginary?" Jacob scoffed.

"You know what I mean."

"Full moon, yes," I explained "Silver bullets, no—that was just another one of those myths to make humans feel like they had a sporting chance. There aren't very many of them left. Caius has had them hunted into near extinction."

"And you never mentioned this because… ?" Bella narrowed her eyes at me.

"It never came up." I said innocently and kissed Alice's forehead as she ducked under my arm to look at Bella, who still remained unpleased by her. I wasn't entirely happy with her either, but I knew what she did partly save us, and was the best plan. So I squeezed her closer.

Alice sighed. "Just get it off your chest, Bella."

"How could you do that to me, Alice?"

"It was necessary."

"Necessary! You had me totally convinced that we were all going to die! I've been a wreck for weeks." Bella glowered at her.

"It might have gone that way," she said calmly. "In which case you needed to be

prepared to save Nessie."

This seemed to placate Bella for a moment, but only briefly. "But you knew there were other ways, too. You knew there was hope. Did it ever occur to you that you could have told me everything? I know Edward had to think we were at a dead end for Aro's sake, but you could have told _me_." Bella argued.

I don't think so," Alice shook her head. "You're just not that good an actress."

"This was about my _acting skills_?"

"Oh, take it down an octave, Bella. Do you have any idea how _complicated _this was to set up? I couldn't even be sure that someone like Nahuel existed—all I knew was that I would be looking for something I couldn't see! Try to imagine searching for a blind spot—not the easiest thing I've ever done. Plus we had to send back the key witnesses, like we weren't in enough of a hurry. And then keeping my eyes open all the time in case you decided to throw me any more instructions. At some point you're going to have to tell me what exactly is in Rio. Before any of _that_, I had to try to see every trick the Volturi might come in with and give you what few clues I could so you would be ready for their strategy, and I only had just a few hours to trace out all the possibilities. Most of all, I had to make sure you'd all believe that I was ditching out on you, because Aro had to be

positive that you had nothing left up your sleeves or he never would have committed to an out the way he did. And if you think I didn't feel like a schmuck—" Alice babbled on until Bella interrupted her.

"Okay, okay! Sorry! I know it was rough for you, too. It's just that… well, I missed you like crazy, Alice. Don't do that to me again."

"I missed you, too, Bella. So forgive me, and try to be satisfied with being the superhero of the day." Alice winked at Bella as she grew embarrassed. I knew if she was still human then she would have been blushing. I smiled at her as I lapsed back into telling everyone how much Bella had accomplished. Any doubts I had that she was meant for this life had now vanished. She simply flourished as a vampire. I had no doubts that she would always do so.

Something I did have doubts about was how I felt about Nahuel and his thoughts. I tried to put them out of my mind until another time though, and went back to looking at Bella, and our child sleeping in her arms. I caught her looking at me too, and I knew she wanted the same thing I did.

Time alone.

"Should we take Nessie . . ." She trailed off and I nodded.

"That's probably a good idea. I'm sure she didn't sleep soundly last night, what with all the snoring." I grinned at the boy I considered a son in many ways. No longer an enemy.

"It's been a while since I slept in a bed. I bet my dad would get a kick out of having me under his roof again." He grinned sleepily.

"Thank you, Jacob." Bella said as she touched his face.

"Anytime, Bella. But you already know that." He said kissed first Nessie then Bella's head, and punched me. "See you guys tomorrow. I guess things are going to be kind of boring now, aren't they?"

"I fervently hope so," I said.

We got up to leave after Jacob had, but before we did Bella turned to Jasper.

"Oh, Jasper?" She asked.

"Yes, Bella?"

"I'm curious—why is J. Jenks scared stiff by just the sound of your name?"

Jasper chuckled. "It's just been my experience that some kinds of working

relationships are better motivated by fear than by monetary gain."

Bella seemed satisfied with the answer but I could tell she was thinking of an alternative.

We crossed the river, and I took her hand as we walked towards our cottage. There was so much to say, I wasn't sure where to begin.

"I have to say, I'm thoroughly impressed with Jacob right now." I said.

"The wolves make quite an impact, don't they?" She agreed.

"That's not what I mean. Not once today did he think about the fact that, according to Nahuel, Nessie will be fully matured in just six and a half years."

"He doesn't see her that way. He's not in a hurry for her to grow up. He just wants her to be happy."

"I know. Like I said, impressive. It goes against the grain to say so, but she could

do worse." I looked down at my daughter and smiled.

Bella however did not. "I'm not going to think about that for approximately six and a half more years."

"Of course, it looks like he'll have some competition to worry about when the time comes." I thought back to Nahuel.

"I noticed. I'm grateful to Nahuel for today, but all the staring was a little weird. I don't care if she is the only half-vampire he's not related to."

"Oh, he wasn't staring at her—he was staring at you."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because you're alive," I said with my mood shifting as I remembered how close I had come to losing her.

"You lost me."

"All his life," I began, "—and he's fifty years older than I am—"

"Decrepit," She interrupted.

"He's always thought of himself as an evil creation, a murderer by nature. His sisters all killed their mothers as well, but they thought nothing of it. Joham raised them to think of the humans as animals, while they were gods. But Nahuel was taught by Huilen, and Huilen loved her sister more than anyone else. It shaped his whole perspective. And, in some ways, he truly hated himself."

"That's so sad," Bella said.

"And then he saw the three of us—and realized for the first time that just because

he is half immortal, it doesn't mean he is inherently evil. He looks at me and sees… what his father should have been."

"You _are _fairly ideal in every way," Bella said with a smile.

I snorted but then continued, saddened again. "He looks at you and sees the life his

mother should have had."

"Poor Nahuel."

"Don't be sad for him. He's happy now. Today, he's finally begun to forgive

himself."

Bella seemed consumed by her thoughts for the next few seconds, and so was I. I finally felt calm and happy. Though in the past few weeks I had still found happiness in my daughters mere existence, and the presence of my wife; I had still been racked with fear.

The fear was gone now. Sure, we may have to face the odds again in life. But when that time came, we'd be prepared. We'd be together. And I was sure we'd win.

Until then, I wanted to enjoy my little family.

We reached the cottage and tucked Nessie into bed. Though I would have been content to just stand there, watching our little girl sleep, I instead decided it was time to be with my wife, and my wife only.

Once in our room I bent to kiss her. "A night for celebrations," I said.

"Wait," She pulled away from me and I looked down at her, not understanding. This wasn't like her.

"I want to try something," She said with a sly look and closed her eyes as she put her hands on the sides of my head.

At first I was confused, until I heard and saw. "Bella!" I gasped. I could read her mind. She flashed through our entire time together, from her human life to now. The first time we saw each other. The first time we held one another. The first kiss. The ballet studio. Our reuniting. Our engagement. Our wedding. Our honeymoon. The good parts of her pregnancy. Her first day as a vampire. Suddenly my emotions were too strong to hold back. I kissed her with all the love I could muster, making her shield go back into place.

"Oops, lost it!" She said.

"I _heard _you," I said, still amazed and touched."How? How did you do that?"

"Zafrina's idea. We practiced with it a few times."

I didn't know what to say. There had been only a few times in my life when I was completely choked up. And all of those times had happened since Bella.

"Now you know. No one's ever loved anyone as much as I love you."

"You're almost right." I said, smiling down at her. More happy than ever before. "I know of just one exception."

"Liar."

I smiled and bent down to kiss her again, but my greed stopped me from making the kiss last. "Can you do it again?"

"It's very difficult. "I can't keep it up if I'm even the slightest bit distracted," She said seriously.

"I'll be good," I vowed.

She suddenly looked mischievous and took my face in her hands again. I suddenly saw in her mind our first night together after she was changed. No detail was lost. My reaction was swift. "Damn it," I growled as I kissed down her jaw line and to her neck.

"We have plenty of time to work on it," She sighed at me as I lifted her up and brought her to our bed.

"Forever and forever and forever," I said, the words comforting me.

"That sounds exactly right to me." Bella grinned as I placed her on the bed. She looked up at me, and it suddenly felt like the first time I was seeing her. And if you could have read my mind at that moment, you would have found nothing but bliss in the twilight of my life.


End file.
